The purpose of the proposed study is to examine the evaluations of family planning providers of the appropriateness, use effectiveness and safety of various contraceptive methods for teens and also to obtain their evaluations of several aspects of teen contraceptive service. A national sample of 500 family planning sites offering contraceptive services to teens will be obtained. All physicians, nurses and other providers at each site will be surveyed; the anticipated sample size of respondents from the 500 sites is 3500. In addition, a national random sample of physicians in solo or group practice in the areas of Gynecology/Obstetrics, Pediatrics/Adolescent Medicine and Family or General Practice will also be inclued with sample sizes of 1000, 500 and 500 respectively for the three groups. Evaluations of appropriateness, safety and use effectiveness of various methods will be made in the context of various teen circumstances generated by a facet design. Circumstances (facets) to be varied will include age of client, presence or absence of high blood pressure or infection, frequency of sex and client attitude toward the method. The evaluations of adequacy of services will be obtained using Porter type items. A main focus of the analysis will be on differences within and between types of providers and types of sites on the evaluations. In addition, we will be interested in the extent to which the evaluations and other attitudinal variables are predictable from respondent background characteristics and from variables pertaining to professional training and experience. Another major purpose of the study is to determine the degree of consensus among professionals with regard to appropriateness of the various contraceptives for teens and the degree to which professionals agree on the weighting of safety and use effectiveness in making the appropriateness evaluation.